One-Shots Galore for Our Sevem Realms Novel's Couples
by BookDevourer52
Summary: **SPOILERS for CRIMSON CROWN** Just a bunch of different One-Shots of our favorite couples from the Seven Realms Novels. Mostly Han/Raisa, some Dancer/Cat, maybe one or two Mellony/Micah and some other couples or something like a couple. Rated M because I'm paranoid and it might be necessary for later chapters. This is an awesome story group. PS-maybe some two chapter long stories
1. Chapter 1

**One-Shots Galore for Couples in the Seven Realms Novels**

_Chapter 1: Before The Wedding_

Han's Point of View

Raisa and I were talking and, of course, kissing up in the glass garden. We were talking about a lot of different things and we were showing our love for each other. There is definitely something about a roof; it's just something special, especially for me and Raisa.

"I just can't believe we're getting married in just a few days. I can't believe you said yes." I told Raisa with a catch in my voice. "You could have chosen anyone in the Seven Realms and yet you chose Han Alister, street rat turned wizard." I said while admiring her hair and face.

"How could I have chosen anyone else? You've been the only one on my mind since Oden's Ford." she replied with a smile.

My heart started to beat frantically. "Even when Bayar and Nightwalker proposed?" I replied questioningly. When I said this, I watched her closely and saw her flinch at the two names. "It's okay, they aren't here and I won't let anything else hurt you." I quietly whispered to her.

"I know, I know. I trust you. And yes, you still were the only person on my mind. Now, I'm surprised that _I_ was able to capture the _wickedly sexy and wild Hanson Cuffs Alister_." she said with a smirk.

"Oh, really? I don't think I've heard that before. Either part; the capturing or the _very_ accurate description." I replied with a smirk as I leaned in toward her.

"Yes, well, this is a time for firsts for the all the realms, especially for The Fells." she said with a smile as she also leaned in.

"Let's hope this night continues as a night of firsts for us-"was all I was able to say before she grabbed by head and forced my lips onto hers. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. We continued kissing for a few minutes before we had to separate to breathe. I leaned back to look at her face and into her eyes. Her eyes seemed to be clouded with desire and hope. I smiled and leaned closer to kiss her all over her face. We went back to kissing and murmuring to each other for another half hour before I decided we should go to bed. "Come on Raisa, it's time to head to bed. If you wait any longer then the Fells won't have a conscious queen until noon." I said with a smile and a smirk.

"Can you at least stay with me tonight since we will be getting married soon? I'm tired of having to sleep alone since your room is right next door." she said with puppy eyes and hope on her face.

"Fine, since I know you're _all and only_ mine now." I said smiling brightly. I stood up and helped her stand up. She seemed to start to fall over so I reached out to make sure she stayed standing. I will admit my hand strayed a little lower than it normally would to keep her upright.

"Someone's feeling risky tonight, huh?" she said with a fake glare. She ruined it by starting to laugh. Soon we were both laughing and I pulled her closer to quiet her by kissing her. She froze for a second then started kissing me like only Raisa can. My blood started speeding along faster than ever.

We pulled away and started to go to her room by going through the tunnel. I summoned some light to help us so we didn't stumble or need to light a torch or something else. Within a few minutes we were back in her room.

"Let me go back to my room for just a second so I can grab some things." I told Raisa. "Since your pouting right now do you want to come with me to make sure I don't run off?" I told her with a little bit of humor in my voice.

"Sure, I have to make sure you don't start running like you usually do," she told me with a smirk.

I led her to my room by cutting through the small door so we don't bother or startle the guards outside her room. As soon as I opened my door, I froze. Raisa ended up walking into me since I had stopped moving.

"Wha-." Raisa started to say before I shoved my hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking anymore.

I looked around my room and saw one prone body lying half-way through the window. The person fell victim to one of my traps to stop intruders. There was someone else that was convulsing just a few feet inside the door with a knife in their hand and a knife laying a few inches away from them. "Looks like I missed a meeting with a few friends," I said bitterly, staring at the assassins and their positions. "I wonder why one of them was able to get through the door." I wondered aloud.

"W-wh-who would do this and send these people? I told the Demonai war would happen if they killed you. The Manders are too weak to go after you since your High Wizard. I'm pretty sure Micah would know better than to send someone after you. Who would be left…" Raisa thought aloud.

"It's ok Raisa. That one has left this world, hopefully for a worse one, and the other came in recently because that spell that hit him leaves the person paralyzed after fifteen minutes. He won't be able to do anything after the convulsions fade except maybe answer a few questions." I said.

"Good, I have to know who sent these two to kill my beloved and betrothed." Raisa said with anger evident in her voice.

"It's ok. I'm fine and you're fine. Just let me do one thing tonight and then it's all for you." I told Raisa carefully.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion before giving up her studying. "Fine, I'll do whatever this one thing tonight is before I get to figuring this out. Do you want me to get the Guard or leave these _things_ here?" Raisa said with a narrowed gaze.

"Let's go ahead and call your guards. They can search the one from the window to see anything identifies him or his employer and they can lock up the convulsing one in the dungeon. Please make sure the Wolves or someone you or Captain Byrne trusts watches him, I want to make sure he doesn't get away or killed by his employer for failing. Then we can ignore it for the night." I quietly asked her.

"Sure, sounds ok other than waiting for more investigating but you did ask and promise." Raisa replied.

"Ok, here is what I wanted to ask of you tonight before we investigate those assassins." I told Raisa. Then, quick as a snake, I grabbed her and started to kiss her in a way I knew would make her brain melt so she couldn't yell at me. While we were kissing, I started to undress her. I stuck my hands against her skin on her back. I then picked her up and lead her to her bedroom for the first time. I finished undressing her and started to take off my clothes. "This is what I wanted to ask of you tonight before we worry about those men. I hope you agree and we can start to show our love for each other." I hesitantly asked. I looked into her eyes and saw my answer there, plain in her eyes. There was a joyous and lovely expression in them. I knew I didn't even need to ask her, I could just see my answer. So I admired her wondrous and utterly amazing body and started to show my love for her throughout the whole night and into the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

_**One-Shots Galore**_

_Chapter 2 – Continuation of Chapter 1 (Before Han and Raisa's Wedding)_

Raisa's Point of View

I woke up to having a heated pillow and having the room slightly brightened by sunlight through the window. I wondered why I had a hot pillow when I remembered what happened last night. Han finally agreed to sleep with me. Then the events of last night came back at me as I remembered what happened more clearly.

I stiffened, remembering that there were assassins in his room last night before he distracted me. I realized what he did was both to show his love and to also distract me from the assassins. I realized that Han was now awake. I guess me stiffening woke him up. I leaned back so I could look into his face, and more specifically into his eyes. I saw his eyes were still cloudy from sleep and I could see pure joy and happiness in his eyes once he really saw me.

Han started to lean forward but I put my hand on his chest to stop him. Han kept leaning forward even though my hand was pushing him away. As soon as his lips touched mine my hand dropped. He was kissing me in a way that melted my mind and shattered my resistance. My hands reached out and pulled his head closer. His hands came around my waist and pulled our naked bodies together until there was no space between us. The influx of magic from his body was burning through all of my body. I had to pull away to grab the wolf ring so it would absorb the magic and he got the message and grabbed his serpent amulet.

I put on the wolf ring then jumped away from him before her could grab me and kiss me to make me forget. "Han, stop delaying it. We need to figure out who sent those assassins." I told Han while making sure I was out of his reach.

"I already know who sent them. When I was moving the bodies, a paper fell out of one of the coats of one of the two. It was signed K, GM. I'm pretty sure that means Karn, Gerard Montaingue. So we already know who sent them." Han said with a tone of darkness.

"That doesn't sound very good. We did rout them after they attacked. We sure didn't take no losses." I said sadly.

"It's ok. I'm ok. We're safe. I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt you again, especially that horrible creature." Han said coming over to me then putting his arms around me.

"I know you won't let anything happen to me, but that doesn't stop me from being worried. They've already sent assassins after you. I'm just scared." I said with a crack in my voice.

"I won't ever let anything happen to you. I'll use the armory to blow up Tamron and Arden if I have to. No one, No one, especially that rat will hurt you. I won't let that rat even touch you." Han said leaning down toward me.

Now that I knew who sent them after him, I was more relaxed and I knew Gerard will probably send more after the two of us. But I also knew that we would be there to face and defeat them and eventually, him. We would be able because we would be there together with our friends and family.

I didn't wait for his lips to connect with mine. I grabbed his head and forced our lips together. I jumped up and crossed my legs behind him and he had a hand on my waist and another on my bottom to keep me there.

I almost thought I heard a possessive growl come from him when he led me back to my bed. He put me down then started to kiss me all over my body. I started to shudder from the complete display of love and lust. His kisses started a fire that burned all over my skin and they were completely and utterly undoing me and my resolve.

He pulled me closer so that there was no space at all between our two naked bodies. His lips were all over my body; they seemed to never stop moving. "Han…..don't...you…think….that it's…maybe…too late….in the morn….ing…for doing this..?" it took me a few minutes to completely say what I said even though my body was fighting me to whole time. Against my will, my body was trying to move even closer to him. My breasts were being smashed against his chest and my thighs kept moving closer to his crotch.

"Do I really have to stop?" Han asked quietly.

"Yes, you do, even though my body doesn't want you to. It's getting to the time where someone might come in to see me for some business or whatever that the queen needs to do. I don't think we should get caught like this since we aren't married quite yet." I said breathlessly.

"Ok, I guess you're right. But hopefully we'll be allowed to continue this tonight?" Han said with a wicked touch to his voice.

"Fine, but we both have duties to attend to that we must before people start looking for us. We don't want to get in trouble now do we?" I told Han.

"That is a matter of opinion. I don't mind getting in trouble if I got into it with you." Han said wickedly as he got dressed and left to go to his room.

Despite trying, my heart hammered hearing his last words and I was distracted for the whole day thinking about what we'll be doing tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Seven Realms Novels. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE RATED M**

**You have been warned.**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Dancer and Cat at the Academy in _The Exiled Queen_ when Han Interrupts Them_

Dancer's PoV

I was in my room working on some of the work I needed to do that was due in two days. The project was very complicated and I need to make mine especially well since the teacher's will be grading down since I'm "a bloody copperhead," at least in their words.

I jerked my head up and grabbed my amulet. I heard a noise outside my window that was very suspicious. I slowly walked over to the window, making sure that I had a firm grip on my amulet. I slowly opened my window just in time to see a shadow jump at me from a tree branch. I muttered out part of an immobilization charm but couldn't finish because the shadow's knee was in my stomach.

"Errhuhfm," the shadow said lying on top of me.

"Um, hello," I said with a high voice because the shadow was definitely female. Apparently from either the tree or the collision with me, the shadow's black vest and shirt ripped so her breasts were on either side of my face and neck.

"Bloody copperhead. Why do you keep your room so cold? Why is your face in my chest?" the shadow replied in a voice that sounded a lot like Cat.

"Cat? What are you doing here? And my face in not in your chest, your chest in all in my face." I said with my voice slightly turning back to normal. "And what a nice chest it is." I quietly whispered to myself.

Apparently she heard me. "So you like what you see, ay, copperhead? Well, we are pretty much walking out, now aren't we? I guess we could go farther but that wasn't the original reason I came here." Cat said laughing lightly. Because she was laughing, her breasts her slightly bouncing up and down and it did amazing things to my body and my senses.

There was a tightening in my pants and suddenly Cat gasped. I guess she felt it because her leg was resting in-between mine.

"Someone's excited aren't they?" Cat said smirking.

"Well, you are beautiful and you're here, in my room, with your breasts on my face. Plus we are walking out." I said breathlessly. Then I did something totally out of character for me. I turned my head and kissed each of her breasts, then started to lick them. Cat started to moan.

I stopped because someone might overhear us. I picked Cat up and walked over to my bed. I set her down then started to kiss her. I stopped then grabbed my amulet and started to use some silence charms around the room. Then I walked back over to the bed and took off the rest of Cat's shirt for her.

She growled. "This isn't fair. I'm shirtless while you still have everything on, even your flash. That has to be fixed." Cat said right before she leaped at me. She unrobed me and then proceeded to take off my shirt. I responded in kind by tackling her and then fiercely kissing her all over her body. Her moans just sent my adrenaline and blood pumping even more so I started do it faster.

I started to moan because while I was kissing her, she was rocking her body on me. Her breasts kept hitting my chest and my face. Her lower body was grinding into mine sending my lower body to new heights and new pleasures. "Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat, Please stop. I can't take any more of this." I said desperately.

"Really? Then I guess I will end up breaking you." Cat said wickedly. I was silent thinking over what she was saying before the words actually registered.

"Knock, knock" came from the door.

I jumped up and Cat did the same. We threw on our clothes and I slowly walked up to the door. I opened it to see a familiar person standing in the door.

It was Hunts Alone and he looked very confused and looked like he was about to ask a million questions. Then he saw Cat's shadow and nearly feinted from surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

**With school and other things I need help people! Please review and I will accept flames. I need new ideas and I hope to use as many as I can. Sorry for the wait for this new chapter. The weekends are best for me to update my stories.**

One-Shots Galore Chapter 3:

_Han and Raisa After the Chase in Marisa Pines Pass_

Raisa's PoV

I can't believe after everything I get killed in my own country on my way home. My own guard, my own bloody guard, ends up killing me. The people that are hired to protect me from harm are the ones that kill me. It's so bloody ironic.

"_Rai. Don't you die. Don't you die on me Rai. Stay alive. Stay alive. Stay alive." _I heard Amon say in my thoughts.

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I did my best."_ I replied in my head to Amon.

As she realized these will be her last moments of true thought she thought back to her parting with Han but it just made everything worse. She remembered their last night together and what almost happened. Her body relaxed remembering what she and Han had almost done that night. She felt a small smile grow on her face remembering those kisses and embraces. Then she felt even sadder remembering that he probably thinks she left him and how he never responded to her note she sent to his dorm. She wonders how many of our lessons she has missed since the kidnapping. She wonders if Han is heartbroken or has forgotten her yet.

"As soon as anything shows its face, stab or slash at it." I kept drumming into my head. I heard pebbles start to drop and fall and I realized that someone must be approaching me from above.

"The sneaky little bastards" I thought to myself. "Why can't they at least have some dignity and let me see them before they try to kill me. But if they did have dignity then one would doubt they would try to assassinate their princess heir…" I told myself.

As larger pebbles and rocks began to fall, I, Raisa, pretty much stopped all real thought. "Stab, slash, stab, slash, stab, slash" was just being repeated over and over in my mind. As my mind seemed to fade into nothingness, I willed with the last of my strength to think of my old "lover" Han. His face was the last thing my mind held onto besides the command to stab or slash at anything that showed its face or any other body part in my vision. With Han's face and memory on my mind, my thought faded into nothingness…

**Please review guys and gals! I need help! I can't really think of anything else to do and I want this story to have more than just a few chapters! Flames WILL be accepted! Comments will ALSO be accepted and hopefully expected! Peace Out**

**~~Book Devourer**


End file.
